deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Kinomoto is a character from the manga/anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Orihime Inoue vs Cardcaptor Sakura (Completed) * Sailor Moon VS Cardcaptor Sakura (Abandoned) * Cardcaptor Sakura VS Mew Ichigo Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) History A student in the town of Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto was originally ten years old when she began her journey as the Cardcaptor, an unintentional student of the mystical, and dead, magus Clow. Breaking the seal on his spellbook, she released several powerful spirits from their prison in the form of tarot cards, which then went out to cause some chaos and havoc in her hometown. Working alongside the two familiars of the book, Cerberus and Yue, Sakura set out to capture each of the cards and restore their seals, gaining their abilities for her own use in the process. It took four years, but Sakura succeeded in capturing, and sealing, each of the Clow Cards, as well as transforming them into her own creation, Sakura Cards (or Star Cards), further increasing her abilities with them. She continues to reside in Tomoeda, wondering what the future holds for her. Death Battle Info Powers, Abilities and Weaponry * The Sealing Staff: Also known as the Star Staff, this is Sakura's main weapon and the way she uses all of her abilities. The Sealing Staff is capable of sealing elemental, mental or ghostly spirits into special magic cards, which she can use again at will. The Staff also serves as a conduit for her abilities, changing shape as necessary depending on the skill. When not in use, the staff is a small pendant she wears around her neck. * The Sakura Cards: Sakura has a differing amount of useable cards depending on the source material: 19 in the original manga, 53 in the expanded Anime and Film series. However, all of the cards fit in some way under the Six Major Cards, which grant Sakura their respective abilities: ** The Fiery: Grants Sakura the ability to use pyromancy, as well as giving her abilities tied to physical power. Cards under the Fiery are: The Arrow (Enables archery mastery and conjures a bow), The Fight (Martial expertise), The Power (Physical strength increase), The Shot (Self-aiming projectile attack, endless until commanded otherwise), The Sword (blade mastery and conjures a fencing sword), The Through (Passage through otherwise solid objects), The Thunder (Control over lightning), and The Twin (Duplicate any target). ** The Watery: Grants Sakura the ability to use water to freeze, slow and assault her enemies, as well as some control over weather phenomenon. Cards under the Watery are: The Wave (Weaker version of Watery), The Rain (Creates rain), The Bubbles (Creates soap bubbles), The Cloud (Creates clouds in the sky), The Mist (Covering fog and acidic mist), The Freeze (Cryomancy), The Snow (Creates snowfall), The Wood (Control of trees, vines and branches, spontaneous growth). ** The Earthy: Grants Sakura the ability to manipulate stone, wood and earth as she desires. Cards under the Earthy are: The Flower (Creates any flower or blossom in an infinite amount), The Libra (Truth-telling spirit), The Lock (Seal any door, room or area, psychokinetic defense), The Loop (Bend time/space to create an infinite loop), The Maze (Generate a maze that must be navigated to escape, can be destroyed), The Mirror (Copy and become reflected individuals, reflect abilities), The Sand (Manipulate sand), The Shield (Near-perfect defense against any attack or ability, can be circumvented/broken). ** The Windy: Grants Sakura the ability to control wind currents and create bindings. Cards under The Windy are: The Dash (Supernatural speed), The Float (Ability to hover/float in midair), The Fly (Indefinite flight), The Jump (Enhanced jumping abilities), The Move (Teleportation of small objects), The Song (Copies and can sing any song), The Storm (Summon rainstorms and tornadoes), The Voice (Steal voices). ** The Light: Grants Sakura the ability to control light and force the sun to rise. One of the strongest cards in the deck (Its counterpart being The Dark). Cards under the Light are: The Big (Massive size increase), The Create (Conjures a book that can write anything into existence), The Glow (Create glowing orbs), The Little (Shrink something, reduce magical abilities), The Return (Travel into the past, cannot interact with the past), The Shadow (Control shadows), The Sweet (Turn objects into candy/sweets). ** The Dark: Grants Sakura the ability to control darkness, as well as nullify magic of opponents. One of the strongest cards in the deck (Its counterpart being The Light). Cards under the Dark are: The Change (Swap bodies/minds once per day), the Dream (Create dreams/prophecies), The Erase (Remove something from existence), The Illusion (Create an illusion from any perspective), The Silent (Stifle all sound, limited kinetic control over noise-generating sources), The Sleep (Put anyone, or a group, of people to sleep), The Time (Freely control the passage of time). ** Three Special cards also exist; The Nothing (A stronger Erase), The Nameless Card (A personification of romantic love), and The Hope (Complete counter to The Nothing). * Luck: Sakura is, for lack of a better term, extremely lucky. She has won several fights through nothing but sheer dumb luck as, in some way or another, her target nearly defeated itself, and was able to succeed through this. Feats: * Saved a school from death by drowning in flower petals. * Rescued her hometown from doom by forcing the sun to rise. Weaknesses * Despite her variety and massive strengths, Sakura still has limited control over the Sakura Cards, and cannot use them to their fullest extent; using the stronger cards can exhaust her quickly, and more often than not are too dangerous for her to control safely. In addition, without her cards, or even her staff, Sakura has absolutely no physical, mental or magical abilities, not even having basic self-defense techniques. She also has no usable armor and more often than not has been defeated in combat due solely to her ineptitude, fears and lack of faith in her own abilities. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Card Wielders Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Characters Category:Clamp Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magical Girls Category:Main Protagonist Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Water Manipulator